Disorder
by Darkano95
Summary: Nami, Robin, Sanji and Chopper are in a dire situation. How can the remaining, most stupid people of the crew can save them? LuNa and ZoRo. Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**I got a good idea for a fic so I decided to write it. It's a classic but I will try to do it a bit differently. Don't know how long it will be though. Rated M for safety.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

 _ **Disorder**_

 _ **(subtitle: Mushrooms can be poison but also medicine)**_

"Mmmm~ It's delicious Sanji-kun!"

"Really?!" Sanji swooned around the women who were sitting, in the dining room.

Robin nodded, "Nami is right, it took away our fatigue. It was worth walking around for hours if we can get such a relishing dish."

"Ah Robin-chwan~ I don't deserve such a praise from your beautiful mouth. Please ask me anything, I will cook it for both of you!"

The door leading to the deck opened, and a small raccoon-like reindeer entered the room.

"Oh Nami, Robin and Sanji!" Chopper exclaimed. He then looked around and frowned, "Where are the others?"

Nami sighed, "They are still wandering on the island."

"I see…"

Chopper saw what Nami and Robin were eating. He started drooling at the sight.

"Sit down doctor. I will bring some for you."

"Thanks Sanji! But I won't be happy even if you call me doctor you bastard~"

Nami and Robin giggled.

* * *

Usopp was in a town with Franky, Brook and Luffy. He was walking with them, leaning his upper body forward as he couldn't walk straight after being outside for hours. "Hey guys… We should go back to the ship now… I'm tired and I'm hungry!"

Luffy frowned as his stomach was almost saying the same thing.

"I know how you feel but we SUPER need to find Zoro first."

Brook agreed with Franky.

Luffy then proposed "We can ask police or marines if they found someone lost."

"Idiot! We're pirates for god's sake! As if we can just go and ask them something like that. And why are you laughing Brook?"

Brook's shoulders were shaking as he was stifling a laugh. "I just…pfft…tried to imagine Zoro-san…pfftt… in that situation."

A bubble appeared above Usopp's head, showing his own imagination.

 _Zoro was standing next to a policeman, who had a megaphone before his mouth._

" _Umm, we've found a lost child in the toilet of the police station. Please come take him as soon as you can."_

" _WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOST CHILD?!"_

Usopp and Brook started rolling on the floor, laughing together without holding back. But then, they felt a murderous aura above them, which made them look up.

" **Why are you laughing?** "

"GYAAAAHHHHHHH!" Usopp and Brook were stomped continuously by Zoro who just appeared from nowhere.

"We finally found Zoro," Luffy grinned.

Franky rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I think we need to make a Vivre card from Zoro ASAP so that we can find him more easily."

 _Purupurupurupuru…Purupurupurupuru…Purupurupurupuru…_

"What's that?" Luffy looked around.

Franky pulled a baby Den Den Mushi from his shirt. They were getting a call.

"It must be from someone who went back to the ship."

 _Gatcha_

Franky responded to the call, "It's me, Franky. What's wrong?"

"…"

Luffy and Franky looked at each other with a frown as nobody responded. Zoro, Usopp and Brook noticed that something was wrong so they joined them. They listened closely, and they started to hear the rough voice of a man panting from the other side.

"F-Franky…"

"Sanji?" Luffy called when he recognized the voice.

"Luffy is there too… that's good. We have a big problem… come back fast or…ugh!" A big thud was heard just before the Den Den Mushi went back to sleep.

"Oi Sanji!"

"Sanji!"

"We should return to the ship!" Zoro was about to run but Franky grabbed him.

"The ship is on the other side!"

"Say that sooner!"

* * *

Luffy was the first one to reach the lawn deck. He looked around but he couldn't see anyone from there, so he instinctively went to search the most frequented room of the ship. The dining room (which also had the Den Den Mushi in there). He opened the room and looked with wide eyes at his comrades spread on the floor.

"Chopper! Sanji! Robin! Nami!" He called the closest comrade to the farthest one in the room, from his position.

Zoro and the others arrived fast enough to hear Luffy's calls.

"What happened here?!"

"O-Oi…Are you even conscious?!" Usopp went to Chopper's side and turned him around.

"U…Usopp?"

"Chopper, what happened?"

"It's my fault…" Luffy and the others looked at Sanji who tried to lift his body from the floor. Brook went by his side to help him.

Zoro, for some reason, went to Robin's side and gently moved her on the couch, where she can rest comfortably. He told Luffy to take care of Nami.

Luffy blinked, before he did what he was told.

But since Robin was lying on the couch, there wasn't any other place to rest the navigator. So he kept standing there while carrying Nami in his arms.

The four of them looked really feverish but only Nami and Robin were sleeping.

Chopper was panting as he tried to speak. "We got infected…"

"Infected?" Zoro lifted a brow. "By what?"

"By some mushrooms."

"Mushrooms?" Luffy tilted his head.

"I was the one who found… and cooked those for them," Sanji said. "I can't believe I had to infect my ladies and our doctor of all people. The mushroom and its taste looked really normal though…"

"It probably had a virus in it, you couldn't do much about that…" Chopper tried to console Sanji. "Fortunately this virus isn't too bad. Sanji will probably have his organism find a solution before his state becomes worse. I don't know about me, but for Nami and Robin…"

The girls were breathing heavily in their sleep. They looked the most affected by the virus with their weaker system.

Zoro gritted his teeth, wanting to curse the cook but he was already suffering along with Robin, Nami and Chopper.

Usopp looked worriedly at them. "O-Oi Chopper… I know I shouldn't push you when you are infected too but, how can we help you guys?"

Chopper was still panting. "There are many things to do… I don't know where to start…"

His brain couldn't work correctly in his current state so it was not odd that he didn't know.

"Why did it have to infect the most organized people of the crew?!" Usopp cried. The people remaining could be called the most hopeless of the crew in medical skills.

"W-What do we have to do first in this situation?" Franky asked.

"Find a medecine?" Zoro proposed.

"That's important...but we don't know how long it will take to find one. We can't leave them in this state!"

"Chopper! Say something please!" Usopp cried again.

Surprisingly (or maybe not), Luffy was the one who found what to do first.

"I didn't understand much but we should put them in their beds and do something about their fever right?"

"...Well, that sounds like the normal thing to do," Franky muttered as he felt pretty stupid.

Zoro sighed before he carried Robin again, like Luffy was carrying Nami.

Brook carried Sanji and asked "So we will put Sanji-san and Chopper-san in the men's quarters and Nami-san and Robin-san in the women's quarters, right?"

Chopper tried to talk again. "Wait… You shouldn't put Nami and Robin in the same room. Put one of them in the infirmary."

"Why?" Franky asked.

"Well, first… it's not very healthy to put two people with fever in the same room."

"But that's the same for you and Sanji-san," Brook said.

"There is a more important reason…for Nami and Robin at least."

Luffy frowned, "We can talk about that later. Nami is getting sweaty and sticky."

"Actually…that's the reason. We are sweating too much and we can't sleep like this… You can just pour water on me and Sanji outside, but for Nami and Robin it might make their fever worse. You will need to directly clean their sweat off their body…"

"I see…" Franky said. "In other words, the people who will take care of them might see them naked, and you want to put Nami and Robin in separate rooms so that the number of people seeing them is reduced."

Chopper nodded.

As soon as he said that, Brook lifted a hand excitedly. "Me! Me! Let me clean Nami-san or Robin-san please!"

Sanji who was leaning against Brook was about to kick him but Usopp slapped Brook's head faster than the sick cook.

"Are you an idiot?! They will kill you!"

"I will take care of Robin."

Everyone turned to Zoro, blinking at what he said.

Usopp smiled teasingly with Brook. "Zoro-kun~ you didn't understand? If you want to take care of Robin, you will have to clean her _naked_ body you know?"

"What is wrong with someone cleaning the naked body of his own woman?"

"…"

Everyone's jaw dropped.

Sanji fainted. Nobody knew if it was because of his fever or Zoro's words. Maybe the two…

"T-Then I will do it for Nami-san! And see her panties!"

Usopp slapped Brook again. "You have to treasure your life idiot!"

"But I'm already dead, yohohohoho."

"More importantly, Franky," Luffy turned to the cyborg. "Can you go in town and search for a medicine?"

"Hmm… It would be easier if Sanji still have the mushroom."

"I can see some in the kitchen," Brook informed them.

Luffy nodded. "We will let Franky find the medicine while we do something about their fever."

"You can SUPER count on me!" Franky said before he ran outside.

Zoro also walked outside as he said "I will put Robin in the women's quarter so one of you should take Nami in the infirmary."

Luffy nodded again.

"So…who will take care of Nami?"

Usopp immediately backed away with Chopper in his arms. "Sorry, I want to live."

"Then I should…"

Usopp covered Brook's teeth. "Stop Brook! Luffy you should do it. If Robin and Chopper are not available, the only one Nami would allow to touch her is you. She might get a little mad… but it's better than making her upset right?"

Luffy looked at Nami, who was breathing heavily in his arms. Her face was flushed and her arms brought together accentuated her cleavage.

Each breath made her mounds rise and fall, but Luffy only looked worriedly at her.

"Okay."

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea Usopp-san?" Brook asked with a bucket of water in his hands as Sanji and Chopper were lying on the lawn deck.

"If you want to clean Sanji thoroughly with your hands, I won't stop you."

Brook shivered at that.

"Okay. Now that we undressed everything beside their underwear, we have to pour water on them. Slowly okay?"

"Umm Usopp-san... Wouldn't Sanji-san's underwear get drenched if I do that?"

"...Probably."

"If that happens, we will need to take off that too. Shouldn't we replace their underwear with swimsuits for the meantime?"

"That sounds like a good idea but we would see Sanji's privates either way," Usopp scratched his head.

"Let's do it without looking! It shouldn't be that hard."

"You're right Brook!"

"...What do we do about Chopper-san?"

"I saw him naked plenty of times and there is nothing to be embarrassed with him."

"That's true, yohohohoho."

* * *

"Mmm….Zoro?"

"Don't speak. Just sleep," Zoro ordered as he unbuttoned Robin's dress shirt slowly. He boldly opened her shirt and reached behind her back to unhook her underwear.

Robin's face was red but no one could know if it was just the fever or also because of embarrassment. She noticed that she was drenched in sweat and that there was a bowl filled with water nearby, with a few cloths around it. It didn't take her long even in her current state to know what was happening.

Zoro discarded every single clothes of her body, not fazed by the beautiful naked woman before him.

He naturally soaked a cloth in the water before wringing it out and moving it on Robin's shoulder. He wiped the sweat off, moving the damp cloth slowly, and caressing every nook and cranny of her body.

"You look so disinterested… I'm losing my self-confidence," Robin said even though she was smiling. She raised her chest when Zoro ran the cloth on her ample bosom.

"I'm not sick enough to fuck a woman with an unknown virus. I've been restraining myself since morning for naught."

Robin chuckled. "You're angry?"

"Of course," Zoro looked annoyed. It changed into a smirk a few seconds later. "But I must say… you look too erotic when you have a fever. If it wasn't for the virus, I wouldn't mind doing you with your fever."

Robin furrowed her brows but she still kept a smile. "I would have looked forward to it if the fever wasn't so unpleasant."

"Then sleep. I will take care of you." Zoro was now wiping the sweat off of Robin's thighs.

"It would be a shame to sleep through the only pleasant moment…" she moaned. "I will wait for you to finish."

* * *

Luffy looked, arms crossed, at Nami. He was sitting on the edge of the bed the navigator was sleeping on, and for some reason, his eyes were staring at her breasts. More precisely, the movement of her breasts.

He looked lost in thought as he observed each rise and fall of her mounds.

Nami's painful moan stirred him of his trance. Luffy checked if he had everything needed to take care of his navigator.

Once that has been checked for the second time, he sat back beside her and brushed her bangs.

"Sorry Nami. It's for your sake. I will apologize again when you will be awake."

Nami got pulled by her captain slowly into a sitting position, until her head rested against his chest.

Luffy apologized one more time before he moved his hand toward the string knot on her back.

* * *

 **I think this would be** **three or four chapters long. It's quite short so I should finish this really fast. Sorry if there was more ZoRo than LuNa. Their relationship is already established so I think it's natural.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the few who wrote a review. Here is the second chapter. Be prepared for the little hot LuNa start.**

* * *

Luffy made sure to not wake Nami up. He clumsily unfastened her bikini top and let it fall between them before laying his navigator back on the infirmary bed.

When her upper body hit the bed, Luffy's eyes widened at the swaying of Nami's breasts. It kinda reminded him of the flans he ate yesterday.

He couldn't take his eyes off her tits. Not because of lust, but simply because of curiosity… he didn't look embarrassed at all too.

"Oi Luffy! Are you doing well with Nami? Don't do anything that might make her angry!" Usopp told from the other side of the door.

"Eh? Ah okay!"

The young captain had this weird urge to feel Nami's round boobs, but he restrained himself. It was neither food nor a simple object. It was his comrade's body. He didn't want to do something that might upset her.

Luffy proceeded to take off her tight jeans, which gave him some trouble because of her legs drenched with sweat.

Now he was almost done with undressing Nami. He just wondered if he had to strip off the weird, silky and black triangle thing that Brook liked to call panties. The innocent captain shrugged and took it off without paying attention as to what was underneath.

"Luffy…?"

"Ah…you woke up Nami!" He exclaimed happily before he went back to a worried look. "Are you okay?"

Nami moaned, trying to sit up but she couldn't even move one arm. Her eyes were fogged and her face still flushed. Luffy wondered if she could see clearly since she wasn't focusing her gaze on him. She looked worse than when she was sick at Drum.

"What…happened…?"

Luffy sat closer to her head. "You, Robin, Sanji and Chopper got sick because of some weird mushroom. Since Chopper got sick, we don't have a doctor to cure you guys… For now we are doing something about the fever while Franky is searching for a medicine."

Nami panted, "...Sorry...I feel like I'm burdening you again..."

"Don't say that. I will take care of you so you can rest and leave it to me," he grinned.

Nami smiled at the same time. She didn't look worried at all. But for some reason she blushed, making her face even more red.

"Lu-Luffy…"

"What?"

"W…Why do I feel nak-…no…never mind."

Luffy tilted his head.

"Then captain… take care of me…"

Her captain smiled and tenderly caressed her cheek. "Of course."

Nami smiled too. It reminded her of the last time she was awake before waking up at Drum's castle…when Luffy told her that they will climb the mountain. His sweet and gentle response was clearly different though. She easily went back to sleep with these thoughts.

Luffy soaked a clean cloth in cold water and wrung it out, before placing the damp cloth on her forehead, under her bangs.

He then reached for another one, went through the same process but this one was for cleaning Nami's body. The young captain thought that cleaning one's body would be easy, but he was too naïve.

Before starting, he reminded himself to not touch Nami _directly_ with his hands in wrong places.

He knew she wouldn't get mad if he just touched her arms and shoulders. Those were actually the easiest part to clean. The _front_ too as she was peacefully lying on her back...

But after that it became very hard.

Even when he was cleaning her front, Luffy had to ignore the soft sensations of his navigator's body, spreading through the thin cloth he was using to clean her.

Nami was also giving soft moans in her sleep for some reason and Luffy wondered WHY he felt like he wanted to hear more of that…

She gave the sweetest sounds when he cleaned around each one of her breasts as he wanted to be sure there wouldn't be sweat hidden there.

When he was done with her stomach and her hips, he went to her legs.

The straw-hat wearing boy understood at that moment that he wouldn't be able to avoid feeling his navigator.

Luffy cleaned Nami's shapely legs one after the other by lifting them to him.

He moved her legs around and even had to sit between them to make it easier and clean every inch of her thighs... So of course, he was bound to discover Nami's most private place.

However Luffy only blinked and commented how it looked weird.

He finished cleaning her legs and wondered how to wipe the sweat off her butt and her back without touching her, despite having done something worse like seeing her bare cunt.

He found an idea good enough for him to think he was a genius, with his eyes sparkling at the discovery of his hidden talent.

He turned Nami gently to one side by pulling on her shoulder and her thigh, her front facing Luffy and her back facing the wall.

Now he could manage without touching her! Or so he thought.

He wiped the sweat off her back, under her long locks, easily like he thought, but her butt was a different story. He needed to clean between her asscheeks, and those round meats weren't as elastic as her boobs.

He literally had to plunge his hand in between to clean everything.

Nami's soft moans grew louder, but she was now completely clean and was lying again on her back. Her bare mounds were still rising and falling with each breaths.

The damp cloth was placed back on her forehead as it slipped when she was turned on her side.

"Ah~ It's finally over…"

Luffy wanted to slump down but there wasn't enough place on the bed. And he was more concerned by the current state of his crotch. It was hard. He remembered about Nami's own privates and wondered if he needed to clean that part too...

After everything he did, one rub between the legs shouldn't be that bad. So he moved the cloth between Nami's legs and pressed it before rubbing slowly upward.

"Luffyyy~" Nami purred.

Luffy was blinking. Why did she call him in her sleep? He shrugged again and pulled the bed cover on his naked navigator.

"Now…what to do…?" He was thinking out loud with his hands behind his head.

Luffy thought a little but couldn't think of anything. So he sat beside Nami on Chopper's chair and stared at her.

Usopp knocked from outside after a good ten minutes. "Luffy! Are you done?"

"Yeah!" Luffy stood up and opened the door.

"I brought one of your shirts for Nami. She will make a fuss if she wakes up naked."

"Why didn't you bring one of Nami's shirts?" Luffy asked.

Usopp got closer and whispered, "I don't want to make Zoro angry by coming at a wrong time. He and Robin are together so they would want their private time you know. And it would be a pain to search inside a woman's wardrobe."

Luffy nodded.

"So how is Nami?"

Luffy crossed his arms. "She is still sleeping. She makes weird sounds and is calling my name too. I wonder why…"

Usopp's jaw dropped. "W-Wait! Was Nami calling you like 'Luffy~~~' when she was sleeping?" He asked imitating Sanji, when he wanted to imitate Nami.

"It wasn't that creepy but… it sounded almost like that."

Usopp continued to stare at Luffy with his jaw hanging and his eyes narrowed. _"I'm SO glad that I chose Luffy to take care of Nami! If it was someone else, she would have definitely killed the poor guy,"_ he gulped at the thought.

"How are the others?" Luffy asked.

"They are the same as Nami…though I don't know about Robin since Zoro didn't came out."

"I see…"

"Don't worry! Franky will come here soon! More importantly, go put that shirt on Nami or her condition might get worse."

"Oh that's right!"

Luffy ran back inside the room and closed the door behind him while Usopp went back to the men's quarters.

The captain walked toward the bed when he noticed that Nami was squirming around, almost violently, on the bed.

"Nami! What's wrong?!"

"Luffy…Luffy…Luffy…"

"Hey Nami!" Luffy shook her shoulders to wake her up. She was squirming so much that the cover slid down to her stomach, leaving most of her upper body exposed to her captain again.

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as she suddenly sat up, wide awake and panting with red cheeks.

"Nami! Are you okay?"

"Eh? Yeah…I'm oka-" Nami fell back on the bed as if she suddenly lost all her strength.

Her breasts rose up and down with each pant and she blinked at Luffy. "That…That was a dream?"

Luffy frowned worriedly. "What did you dream? You were calling me a lot."

"No-Nothing!" She almost yelled with a blush before whispering to herself, "Why did I have...that sort of dream? And with Luffy of all people…"

The young captain tilted his head. "…Well it doesn't matter if you say so but… I think you should wear some cloth first."

"Eh…?" Nami looked at Luffy for a few seconds, before her eyes trailed down to her body. They widened as her cheeks were getting redder.

With a strength that she shouldn't have right now…Nami grabbed the blanket and pulled it over her chest before punching Luffy's face with all her might.

"Dagfjhomkn!" A weird cry came out from the captain before he hit the floor.

His navigator looked like she was about to yell at him, but an execrating pain hit her head, making her helpless at the moment.

Luffy got back to his feet fast and went over to her side. "Are you okay? Sorry Nami. You guys were sweating a lot and… What?! You're already getting sweaty?!"

Nami blinked weakly before she noticed that she was _really_ covered in sweat. It was surely because of her wet dream. She was "sweaty" down there too.

Luffy whined but he still grabbed a cloth. "I will wipe the sweat again. You can put some cloth after that."

"Wha-?! No! You can't just… you know, you will touch my body and all… That's way too embarrassing!"

"I already did it once so there is no problem."

Nami's face attained the peak of embarrassment. "What did you…?"

"Like I said, I already cleaned and touched your body so there is no need to feel shy…"

Nami tried to take in all the information in her current state. It took her at least one minute before she realized what provoked her wet dream. _"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT?!"_

Luffy grabbed the blanket and slid it down but Nami stopped him.

"Wait Luffy!"

Luffy looked annoyed by her refusal. "What? You want to stay like this for all day?"

"I…I know I can't move myself so… I can't argue but…please at least keep your eyes closed…"

"Why? I already saw you naked."

"It's still embarrassing!"

Luffy sighed. "Okay."

He closed his eyes and did the same things as earlier, but this time Nami was awake and her moans were louder.

* * *

"Oi Usopp, Brook! I found the SUPER medicine!" Franky yelled as he opened the door of the Men's quarters while carrying a small bag.

"Really Franky?!" Usopp exclaimed happily.

"Shhh, please don't yell like this when there are sick people here." Brook told them as he sat near Sanji.

"Oh, sorry."

"We need to give it to them fast Franky!"

"Don't rush Usopp. I heard from the old man in the town that we need to prepare these by ourselves."

"Is that so? I think I could give it a try but I'm not familiar with medicinal herbs and all…"

Franky handed him the bag and a note with it. "You know more about chemical stuff than me so you should do it. I will take care of Chopper at your place."

"Ok! Leave it to me!"

 **Ten minutes later~**

"Are you sure you made it right?" Franky asked.

"I…think so…"

"But it's purple Usopp-san…"

"W-Well you know… most medicines look like this, probably…"

"Now that you say it, I also feel like you are right."

"No…I wonder if it is really…" Brook looked skeptical about this.

"Let's try it on Sanji!" Usopp exclaimed.

"He will be the guinea pig?"

"No! I'm telling you that this will be sure to work! I'm just making sure with the one that would recover faster than the three others."

"Yeah right."

"A-Anyway, I'm making him drink it."

Franky lifted Sanji's upper body a little so that Usopp can pour the purple "medicine" inside the cook's mouth.

A few seconds later, Sanji spit it entirely, toward the ceiling, and his face looked paler than before.

"SANJI-SAN!"

"SANJI!"

"Usopp! I told you that it wasn't good!"

"D-Don't be stupid! Sanji just hate bitter things. Something that isn't bitter can't be a medicine! So technically I made it right!"

"Then why is he trashing around?!"

"Sanji-san!"

 _ **To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Nami was looking at the ceiling of the infirmary room with a blush present on her face, just after Luffy dressed her with his red dress shirt.

She couldn't even look straight at her captain after all he did. And she couldn't sincerely thank him for taking care of her too.

She thought that he wouldn't really need one after getting to feel every nook and cranny of her body TWICE in less than a day.

" _I can't marry anymore… Not that I really wanted to anyway…"_

Her eyelids felt heavy. Nami glanced one last time at Luffy but she quickly forgot about her sleepiness when she saw what he was doing.

He was sitting on the edge of the bed, near her bare thighs, and he was stretching the hem of his shorts to peek inside.

"Oi Nami, I have a problem! My dick has been stretching on its own and it's getting harder without using haki! My powers are out of control!"

Three seconds later, Luffy was sloppily lying on Nami's legs, perpendicularly to her body and with a few bumps on his head. Nami turned to her side with a bigger blush and started to sleep.

* * *

"Hey Franky… I thought you went to buy medicines. What are you two doing on the floor?" Zoro asked. He could see Brook doing his best at taking care of the shit-cook.

Swirly eyebrow had a purple face for some reason.

"Well…I brought them but the preparation is not going well…"

"We already wasted too much!" Usopp cried. "If the next one doesn't work, we would need to go again in town to have someone do it at our place."

"You should have done that from the start!" Zoro yelled.

"We're SUPER pirates you know," Franky told him. "We can't really depend on the help of citizens. We would have called a doctor otherwise."

Zoro sighed. He looked at what they were doing. They were crushing herbs on a mortar and making medicine out of it.

Zoro blinked. "Oi… I'm not familiar with medicine and all but… don't viruses get treated by vaccines?"

Everyone froze as if time literally stopped inside the room.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"F-Franky! What the hell are you doing?! I-I had so much faith in you that I wasn't thinking at all when you b-brought this thing!" Usopp yelled fast, stuttering like he was trying to cover something.

Franky did the same. "T-That stupid old man! I KNEW he was senile, I swear! I SUPER swear! He deceived me by complimenting how much of a pervert I am! A-Anyway I will go tell him that he shouldn't mess with us or he will experience something worse than hell!" He ran outside without turning back.

"W-Well Zoro, you shouldn't leave Robin alone for too long. I will go take care of our poor Chopper." Usopp went fast to Chopper's side and was taking care of him with such vigor that Zoro didn't have time to say anything.

The swordsman sweat dropped at the way they tried to cover their mistake. Well, he would have made the same mistake if he didn't happen to hear one of Chopper and Robin's conversations about vaccines and other complicated stuff.

He sighed before returning to Robin's side. How much time does he have to endure before he can release these pent-up desires?

* * *

Luffy grew bored of staring at Nami's sleeping face. It was already a miracle that he could do that for more than ten minutes. He went outside of the infirmary room, and then the dining room, to get some fresh air.

It's at that moment that he saw Franky running toward the men's quarters, looking very exhausted.

"Oh Franky! It took you a long time!"

"Ow Luffy! Well… I actually came back with a medicine a while ago but it was the wrong one, so I went to search for another."

Usopp must have heard Luffy and Franky from inside the men's quarters since he opened the door.

"Franky! You brought the vaccine?"

"Yeah! This time it's 100% the good one. I made sure by asking people here and there so it's certain! And there is no need for preparations."

"Really?! Then we should first use it on Chopper! If he gets better, we can treat the others faster."

"Well, this vaccine works only against the virus so their fever won't go down right away. I heard that it would take two or three days for them to recover completely. By the way, I also bought something to cure Sanji from your… poisoning?"

"Um… yeah thanks. Anyway, we should inject that to Chopper fast."

"I will also come with you!" Luffy said before stretching and landing near the Men's quarters.

"You're forgetting that you have to take care of Nami!"

"She is sleeping and I just put a fresh cloth on her head. She would be okay even if I was away for a few minutes. I'm also worried about the others."

Franky told Usopp, "I forgot to tell that we should also get vaccinated. This virus doesn't spread from humans to humans, but it can still infect us like in Sanji and the others' case. We would need to do it with Luffy too anyway."

"… then it's okay."

* * *

"So we put this in here and… now we only need to inject it into someone…"

"I will do it," Franky said.

"Are you sure you can do it, Franky-san?" Brook asked.

"I had to do all sorts of modification with my body. Compared to that, piercing a needle into someone's skin is nothing to fret about."

"I see."

"So I just have to thrust this into his body?"

"Yes! Wai- No!" Usopp yelled. "You need to put it…where exactly?"

"Who knows?"

Everyone shrugged.

"You can just do it anywhere," Luffy said.

"Don't be stupid! If we don't know, we need to be sure where to inject it. There should be at least one person here who got vaccinated once in his life!"

"I'm a cyborg you know," Franky stated.

"I'm bones you know," Brook stated.

"I was wondering since earlier but, what's a vaccine?" asked Luffy.

Usopp lowered his head in depression. "I doubt Zoro would know about it too."

"Then let's just do it anywhere. Like the eyes," said the captain.

"Idiot! That's the one place where you can be sure that you shouldn't thrust needles!"

A bony hand was raised. "Um… We might find something inside Chopper-san's medical books."

"You're right Brook!"

"Then we should separate to search inside the infirmary and the library," Franky said. "Brook will search in the library and Usopp in the infirmary. I will keep an eye on Sanji and Chopper. Luffy should go back to Nami's side with Usopp."

"Roger!"

 _ **Three hours later~**_

"I found it!" Brook yelled as he opened the door of the infirmary.

"Really?! So how do we do it?" Usopp asked.

"…We could have just injected it anywhere. But it's written that it should be done on one of the arms, just below the shoulders for better efficacy. As for why, it's too complicated and I don't understand, yohohohoho."

"What?! We just spend three hours for something like this…" Usopp whined.

"Since we are here, we should use it on Nami-san before Chopper-san."

"Yeah you're right…" Luffy sat beside Nami after pulling the blanket around her hips, to not expose her legs.

"Wait… you said that it was below the shoulder right? Then it will be difficult. I shouldn't have chosen a shirt with long sleeves…" Usopp made a troubled expression.

"We just have to undress her," Luffy told him.

The long nosed man's face went red while the skeleton got a huge nosebleed, making him faint.

"Moron! Nami would be okay with you but she would kill us if we saw her naked!"

"Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

Usopp rubbed his chin and thought how to do the injection. He couldn't simply leave someone like Luffy to do the job. Who knows what will happen.

"Then we will do it like this. Luffy, you will open her shirt a little… Just one or two buttons as it's not fully closed already. Then you will pull her upper body against you and keep hugging her. That way, I won't have to see something that would make her kill me. Don't forget to pull her shirt so that _only_ her shoulder is exposed okay?"

Luffy nodded. While Usopp closed his eyes, Luffy did as he was told.

Once he was done, Nami was breathing hot breaths against her captain, as everything from her neck to one of her shoulders, including her collarbone, was exposed to him. It was quite an erotic sight.

Even the young, innocent captain found that she looked oddly delicious.

Luffy hugged his navigator more tightly, as if her flushed skin stimulated his protective instincts.

"It's okay now, Usopp."

Usopp opened his eyes and found himself to be staring at Luffy and Nami, having never seen those two look so close even though he was the one who came up with the idea. He quickly went to their side and did his job.

Nami's breaths became calmer after the injection.

"Oh! She is getting better!"

Usopp lightly slapped Luffy's shoulder. "It shouldn't be THAT fast! Anyway, I will do the same with the others. You should stay here."

Luffy nodded as the sharpshooter grabbed Brook and dragged him outside of the infirmary. He laid Nami back on the bed and buttoned her shirt up again.

* * *

The healthy crewmembers regrouped on the lawn deck for a small meeting. They just finished injecting the vaccine in their own body for safety.

"Was everyone treated properly?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah. We finished with Robin, and everything seemed good," Usopp said.

"How long will it take for the virus to go away?" Brook asked.

Franky answered, "If we take good care of them, their body should repel the virus in one day. But since we are talking about them, I think that would be done by tomorrow morning. In Sanji's case, it might only take a few hours."

"So what should we do now?" Zoro asked this time. "We are not going to _just_ look at them until tomorrow…?"

Usopp crossed his arms. "Of course not! We need to feed them. There is still time before dinner but it would be better starting now."

"Yohohoho, I didn't think about that. After all, I have no stomach!"

"But…Sanji is sick," Luffy whined, looking quite hungry too.

"THAT's the problem. Who else can cook here?" Franky asked.

Everyone was silent.

Usopp sighed profoundly. "So we have to buy it…"

"We won't have to waste time cooking so it's better," Zoro said.

"Who will buy dinner?" Luffy asked with drool dripping from his mouth.

"Don't drool! It's not for you! We can buy our food after feeding the sick guys."

"I will do it," Franky pointed to himself. "I'm kinda like the errand boy today and I got to see the town more than you guys, so I'm the PERFECT guy for this."

Luffy grinned. "Ok! We count on you Franky!"

"Leave it to me Captain!"

* * *

"…so you said but…WHY DID YOU BUY HAMBURGERS?!" Usopp yelled.

Franky gave a thumb up. "Hamburgers are the best! French fries come second."

"Like I care! Don't give snacks to sick people dammit!"

"Someone else will have to go." Zoro rubbed his forehead.

"I will go!" Luffy exclaimed but Usopp stopped him.

"No you won't! You will only buy meat, so you stay here!"

"Ehhhhhhhh…"

"Don't whine! Brook, you think you can buy something healthy?"

"Leave this to me! I will not fail my mission!"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"WHY DID YOU BUY HERBAL TEA?!" Usopp snapped.

"They are good for fever," Brook pointed out.

"They need FOOD! Did you even listen to what we said?!"

"I don't know. I don't have ears, yohohohoho!"

Veins popped continuously on Usopp's head. He felt like he understood what Nami had to go through every single day.

Zoro sighed. "You guys are no good. I will go buy the food."

"No you won't go! We don't want to wait for three hours!"

"What do you mean by that?!" Zoro yelled.

"Oi guys!" Luffy yelled from the door of the dining room, looking terrified.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

"Help me! Nami is getting worse!"

"What?!" Everyone yelled.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **How was it? Recently, I'm losing confidence in my writing as I got only four reviews for the last chapter and three reviews for the first one-shot of my lemon collection. At least, those reviews are comforting and keep me writing, but I believe I'm writing for the whole fandom. If only two or three person in the whole fandom bother to give a response to hours of free work, I don't know if I will be able to continue writing. Even bad reviews are good. I don't think I still have talent in writing to develop, but I will try if you openly tell me there is something that you find bad. Have a nice day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys, it took longer than I expected. I was updating the chapters of Sweet Vacation to make it easier to read and I also tried to make it better. You might want to look back at it. But I only updated from chapter 5 to the end since I didn't have the first chapters anywhere. I also updated the first three chapters of this fic so you might also want to look back before reading this one. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Zoro, Usopp, Franky and Brook ran toward the sick bay, after Luffy told them that Nami's health was getting worse.

They got inside and found the captain kneeling next to Nami, looking troubled by his navigator's state.

She looked pale and in pain. She was also having a hard time breathing. Only Luffy noticed that her lips were dry…

"What's happening? Don't tell me the vaccine didn't work?!" Franky yelled, irritated at the thought that the second medicine was also the wrong one.

"I don't know!" Usopp yelled back at the same thought.

Brook then said, "We should check everyone else!"

Zoro ran to the women's quarters while Brook went to the men's. They came back a few minutes later with scared yet confused expressions.

"How are Chopper and the others?" Usopp asked.

"I'm not sure, but I think Robin looked a little worse than before."

Brook nodded. "I noticed the same for Sanji-san and Chopper-san. But…it isn't as much as Nami-san."

"Luffy… Are you sure you took good care of Nami?" Franky asked.

"Of course! I did exactly what you guys told me to do!"

"Don't get angry Luffy," Usopp tried to calm him. "Just explain what you did from the start. We might understand something."

"Well, first I put a wet cloth on her head and cleaned the sweat off her body."

Everyone nodded.

"That's basically the only thing we needed to do," Zoro said.

"Yeah but when Nami woke up a little later, she was drenched in sweat again. So I had to clean her once more before dressing her."

"Wait," Usopp stopped him. "She was in sweat again? It didn't happen for Sanji and Chopper."

Brook nodded before they all turned to Zoro..

"It didn't happen for Robin too," Zoro said.

Franky rubbed his head. "Then it's weird. Nami isn't sweating at all right now…"

Usopp blinked. "What did you say Franky?"

"Hmm? I said that she isn't sweating at all."

Usopp face palmed. "How did we not notice until NOW?!"

"What are you talking about, Usopp?" Luffy asked.

"Listen Luffy. If someone is sweating, it means that said person is losing water from inside his/her body. You understand?"

"…Yeah…so what?"

Zoro, Brook and Franky looked as lost as Luffy.

"In other words, if she isn't sweating right now, it means that she doesn't have water inside her!"

"Ah…" Zoro, Franky and Brook understood, whereas Luffy looked still lost.

"Nami never took a piss you know."

Usopp face palmed again. "I know that! I'm saying that Nami is dehydrated and that she needs water! That's why she looks worse than before!"

"And that's surely the reason why the other are getting worse too, but less than Nami. They just didn't sweat as much as her," Franky concluded.

Luffy tapped the palm of his hand with his fist. "I see! It's like when Crocodile dried me up. At that time, I thought I became a mummy _before_ dying and it was really funny. I was glad there was water!" He laughed.

"Don't laugh at that! Your case is too extreme!" Usopp retorted.

"Anyway, we should give them water fast! Especially for Nami!"

"By the way, am I the only one who feels like we forgot something else?" Zoro asked.

"You mean food?" Luffy asked back.

The swordsman sweat dropped. "…Yeah it was that."

"Count on our SUPER captain to remember about food."

"Well I will go buy food," Usopp said. "The others only bought needless things."

"How can we be sure that you won't do the same?" Zoro asked again.

"What are you even talking about? I'm the Great Captain Usopp! I won't let my desire get the upper hand on me!" He said smugly before running outside.

" _ **Not convinced**_ _,_ " everyone said at the same time.

* * *

"He actually bought decent food…" Zoro muttered.

"Usopp, I knew you were a SUPER man that we can count on! Good work accomplishing this extremely difficult mission!"

"Good work Usopp-san!" Brook clapped his hands.

"From now on, you will be in charge for buying food Usopp!" Luffy exclaimed.

A vein popped on Usopp's head as he yelled with sharp teeth. "Are you guys making fun of me?! Just how hard can it be to buy food?! And Luffy, that's just the job of an errand boy."

Zoro sighed. "Well, I'm sure you must be tired but you have another job. We don't have enough barrels of water."

"What?!"

"We send Franky-san to buy some but…"

"He bought Cola…" Zoro growled.

"Oi! I thought Cola and water are not different if it's just to hydrate someone!" Franky yelled.

"People won't normally give Cola to sick people!" Zoro yelled back.

Usopp lowered his head in depression. "Then come with me Franky. I can't lift more than one barrel…"

"Ok!"

As Usopp and Franky walked for the umpteenth time toward the town, Zoro noticed that Luffy was thinking about something.

"What's wrong Luffy?"

He didn't get any response.

"Oi Luffy!"

"Eh? What?"

"I asked you what was wrong."

"Hmmm, you know… I feel weird when I'm with Nami recently…"

Zoro sighed. "You're just worried. It will go away as soon as everyone will get better."

"He is right Luffy-san. You shouldn't get worried in the first place since they are all tough," Brook said as he sipped his cup of tea.

"It's not that. I feel like I want to…touch Nami and hug her each time I take care of her…"

"…!"

Luffy turned his head to his comrades as he didn't hear any response. He saw Zoro looking at him with an eye as wide as saucers while Brook had his jaw dropped and the tea was spilling from his cup.

"What's wrong guys? You look weird…"

Zoro immediately put his hand on Luffy's forehead.

"He doesn't have a fever!"

"Really?!" Brook panicked.

"Oi…why do you sound like you want me to be sick?"

"It's not that Luffy-san! If you don't have a fever, then you must be…!"

"What?" Luffy raised a brow at their odd behavior.

Zoro moved his hand and put it on his captain's shoulder. "Luffy… Did you have some…creepy desire at some moment when you saw Nami?"

Luffy thought a little.

"Yeah, I wanted to touch her boobs when I was cleaning her."

"MIRACLE!" Brook yelled to the world while Zoro was in shock, struck by the reality.

"…Brook… You're the grown-up so you should explain to him," Zoro said as he didn't want to explain himself.

"Understood! Luffy-san…you got a hard on!" He said with a thumb up.

Zoro kicked him. "That wasn't an explanation! If you want to make it short, at least make it understandable!"

"Then you should explain him Zoro-san."

Zoro gritted his teeth. "Listen Luffy. Long story short…you're hot for Nami."

Luffy blinked before tilting his head.

"Zoro-san…you're not so different from me."

"Shut up! Listen again Luffy. You LOVE Nami. Not as a comrade but as a single woman! You understand that?"

"You mean like you love Robin?"

Zoro blushed hard but he gritted his teeth and answered, "Yeah…exactly like that."

Brook put his hand before his teeth as he smiled teasingly to the first mate. "Yohohoho…"

Luffy smiled. "I see…I love Nami."

He started walking back toward the infirmary, leaving the two swordsmen behind.

"What do you think he will do?" Brook asked.

"Well, knowing him…"

* * *

Luffy sat beside Nami and stared at her sleeping face with a smile. Her colors returned and her lips were not dry anymore, since they gave her a few cups of the remaining water on this ship.

She looked better than before, which made Luffy very happy.

After almost twenty minutes of staring, Luffy heard Usopp and Franky coming back to the ship.

They must be about to give water to Sanji and all before they get too dehydrated like Nami.

He reminded himself to go take a barrel for his navigator later.

At the same time, Nami stirred her eyes open. "Luffy?"

"How are you feeling?" Luffy asked, brushing her bangs.

She smiled. "Better than the last time. But I feel weaker for some reason…"

Luffy chuckled. "That's because you suddenly got dehy…dehydrated?... You looked worse than before even after giving you the medicine, and we had to make you drink a lot of water."

Nami noticed indeed that her lips felt a little dry, so she ran her moist tongue on it before smacking them together.

"Really…You take care of someone without even giving water… Where is your common sense? Five healthy people but not one was intelligent enough to think about that…" She sighed.

"Sorry…"

Nami blinked. "I'm not blaming you. I'm sure you thought more about food than water."

"Yeah. Usopp bought some by the way. Are you hungry?"

"Just a little. How much time passed?"

"It's already night."

"I see…"

Luffy caressed her cheek as Nami sighed against his hand.

"By the way Nami…"

"Hm? What?" she hummed against his hand.

"I love you."

Nami's eyes widened. "What did you…say?"

"I love you," he grinned.

Nami's face flushed hard. She thought that the fever was making her hear things…or maybe this is a dream?

"Wait a little. I will bring your food."

Luffy stood up slowly before he opened the door to the dining room.

Nami blinked again. Did she _really_ hear things…? He wouldn't go away without a response if he confessed to her.

"Luffy! Don't touch the food!" She heard Usopp's voice coming from the dining room.

"I won't eat it! I'm just bringing it to Nami."

"Even if you told the truth, I'm sure you will eat half of it by the time it reaches her!"

Luffy didn't answer since he couldn't counter that. He came back, accompanied by Usopp who was carrying Nami's dinner.

"Oh Nami! You look better!"

"Thanks to you all."

Usopp placed the food on Chopper's table before he went out of the room, saying that he has to help the other.

"You can sit up?"

Nami nodded as she slowly tried to sit up. Her captain helped her, before she leaned her back against the headboard.

The navigator remembered that she was wearing nothing but her captain's red dress shirt. She rolled the sleeves a little while Luffy stood up to bring her plate.

Nami ate slowly under Luffy's watch as she pondered about what he said earlier. Did he really confess to her? That shouldn't be real. He wouldn't act so natural if he did.

"Nami, are you okay? You're eating slowly."

"My arms are still weak…"

"Then let me feed you."

"What?!"

Luffy took Nami's plate and spoon before he started feeding her himself. Nami didn't resist and ate silently as her captain took care of her.

"Is it good?" Luffy asked as he moved another spoon between her lips.

"Yes, I like it."

"Let me see that."

Nami's face flushed when she saw Luffy put her spoon in his mouth (with the food on it) before his lips slid on the utensil that was in contact with her lips and her tongue several times, as he retired it from his mouth.

Luffy licked his lips. "It tastes good!"

Nami blushed from the indirect kiss. He had to do that when she was still wondering if he really confessed to her or not…

Luffy brought the spoon again to her lips and she was kinda compelled to indirectly kiss him back.

"Luffy… Did you…confess to me earlier?"

Luffy put her empty plate on the table before he blinked at her.

"You didn't hear me? I said that I love you," he grinned again.

"B-But, you didn't ask for an answer!"

"Why should I ask that?" Luffy asked as he sat back beside her.

"It's common sense to ask for an answer!"

"Ah wait…" Luffy stared at her lips.

"W-What?"

He moved his head closer to hers before licking the corner of her mouth.

Nami jolted back against the headboard, her eyes wide and her face still growing redder. It was as red as Luffy's dress shirt now.

"You had some food there," he grinned as if to mock her. "By the way, what were you saying again?"

Nami regained her senses fast.

He already saw her naked body, touched her in various places and indirectly kissed her…so she was able to recuperate fast even if he did something like lick the corner of her mouth. Not that it stopped her from blushing.

"I asked _why_ you don't want an answer…"

"You want to answer?" Luffy asked back.

Nami blinked. Can she answer to his confession? She didn't know how she felt toward Luffy. She loved Luffy, but maybe not as much as him toward her. She couldn't answer when she didn't know about her own feelings.

"You don't have to answer. I love you, that's all."

But…why was she feeling butterflies each time he said those words?

"Nami… Can I hug you?"

Nami looked up at her captain. She nodded without thinking.

Luffy moved closer to her before moving his arms around her waist, while Nami did the same around his neck.

"You smell good…" he whispered against her hair.

Nami looked lost in words. She couldn't describe how good she felt in her captain's arms. This warmth made her think that there was no safer place on earth. She selfishly wished that he would hug her tighter…

They hugged warmly like that for a few minutes before Luffy whispered against her ear.

"You should sleep now. Or your fever won't go down."

Nami _wanted_ to keep hugging, but she freed his neck as she felt sleepy again.

Luffy kissed her cheek. "Good night."

He went away before she heard Usopp and the others' voices approaching the dining room. Probably to eat dinner.

Nami slept easily despite her comrades' bickering, as she was lulled by the fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **I was NOT satisfied by that last moment as I had to restrain myself from going further... so I will immediately start writing the next chapter. See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Nami woke up later than usual, around 10 o'clock in the morning. She looked around and wasn't very surprised to see Luffy sitting calmly next to her.

"Good morning Nami."

"Good morning…"

"How do you feel now?"

"Hmm…Better than yesterday."

"Shishishi, Franky said that it would take more than two days to kill the virus, but you all look like you will get better before night… You are great!"

Nami blushed at his compliment.

"I suppose that Robin and the others are getting better too."

"Yeah! In fact, Sanji has already won again the virus. But Franky and Usopp had to take him to the hospital…"

"Why?" She blinked.

"Well…"

 ***Flashback***

 _Sanji stirred his eyes open around 8 o'clock and met the face of a skeleton. "Sanji-san, how are you feeling?"_

 _He sat up and rubbed his head. "Not bad. I'm feeling pretty good actually."_

 _Usopp and Franky entered the room. "Oh! Sanji, you're awake!"_

" _Yeah…looks like you treated me well. I'm okay now."_

" _That's Sanji for you," Franky grinned. "You got cured really fast…despite the poisoning," he mumbled the last part._

" _But you should still sleep," Brook said. "I checked your temperature earlier and you still had a fever."_

" _I'm fine. I won't keel over just because of a fever."_

 _Luffy entered the room next, along with Zoro._

" _Oh, the shitty cook is awake…"_

" _Sanji!" Luffy exclaimed happily._

 _Usopp blinked. "What's wrong you guys? Are you sure that it's okay to leave Nami and Robin?"_

" _I just came to see if Chopper was getting better," told Zoro._

" _I only came to see if breakfast was ready!" Luffy said firmly._

" _Be worried about your comrades, captain!" Usopp yelled._

 _Sanji then spoke up. "Wait a minute! Are Nami-san and Robin-chan okay? Are they getting better? And Marimo…I still didn't accept your relationship with Robin-chan, you shitty Cyclops!"_

" _This guy is getting annoying as soon as he wakes up…"_

 _Luffy put his hands behind his head. "Nami is still sleeping. She looks better but she is still sweating in her sleep."_

" _Same for Robin."_

" _What?! Na-Nami-san and Robin-chan are… dripping in sweat while breathing erotically in their sleep, with a flushed face?!"_

 _Two liters of blood gushed out of Sanji's nose._

" _Sanji!" Usopp yelled in horror from seeing the cook covered in blood._

" _Is that really what I said?" Luffy asked, lifting his brow, to Zoro._

" _No, but his imagination was really accurate for once…"the swordsman groaned, partly in frustration. As soon as he is sure that Robin is cured from the virus, he will bang the woman regardless of the fever._

 _Franky yelled, "Oi this bad! If I recall clearly, we already used all the stock of Sanji's blood when he got a nosebleed the last week!"_

 _Zoro muttered. "Just how much does this guy need to nosebleed until he is satisfied?"_

" _Sanji-san!" Brook called the creepily smiling, dying man._

" _Then what can we do?! We can't just go to the hospital! We're pirates so no one would accept treating Sanji!" Usopp cried._

 _Luffy's eyes widened at Usopp's words. "What?! Then Sanji might die at this rate like on Fishman Island!"_

 _Tears dropped from Usopp, Brook, Franky and Luffy's eyes as they cried, surrounding the grinning cook. Zoro sweat dropped as he watched his comrades wailing._

" _Just calm down! You won't save him by just crying!"_

" _You say that but there is no way to save him anymore!" Usopp wailed more. "We have neither Chopper nor blood to save Sanji, and we can't ask for help in the town so it's doomed!"_

 _Zoro scratched his head. "There is one way to save him."_

 _They all turned to him with tears still flowing out of their eyes and snot from their noses. "Eh?"_

" _It's a bet but since there is nothing else to do…we have to try it."_

" _Try what?"_

" _The hospital."_

" _But we are…"_

 _Zoro growled. "Listen. I don't know why but most of you don't see the resemblance between the shitty cook and his wanted poster."_

 _They nodded. Only Zoro thought that it was his spitting image._

" _If the doctors are as blind and stupid as you guys…"_

" _What did you say, you bastard?!" Usopp yelled with sharp teeth._

 _Zoro continued, "…they won't recognize him so they won't think that he is a pirate."_

 _They all tapped their palms with their fists. "Ohhhh! Zoro, you're smart!"_

" _Like I said, it's a bet."_

" _No it's not." Usopp retorted. There is no doctor stupid enough to think that Sanji and his wanted poster look alike…beside maybe their own doctor._

" _And fortunately, we have another guy that doesn't have his face on any wanted poster."_

 _They all blinked…before Luffy, Franky and Brook slowly turned their heads toward Usopp who was pointing himself. The man who was wearing a mask in his wanted poster._

" _Zoro you're a genius!"_

" _I SUPER didn't expect that from you!"_

" _Shut up! Stop mocking me!" Zoro yelled._

 _Brook then said, "So the plan is to have Usopp-san take Sanji-san to the hospital, right? Now, Sanji-san can be saved!"_

" _I don't care but he might die if you waste more time…"Zoro muttered as he went back to the Women's quarters._

 _Luffy and the rest looked back to Sanji and they noticed that his colors have completely disappeared._

 _Luffy yelled "This is bad! Usopp take Sanji to the hospital! Franky help carrying him until there!"_

" _Roger!"_

 ***Flashback end***

Nami sighed. "You guys can't help messing things every single time."

"Sorry," he grinned. Nami sighed again.

Luffy had prepared everything the navigator needed for her morning routines, in the sick bay. So she was able to do it while staying on her bed. He also changed the bed sheets since Nami sweated too much, many times on it.

He crossed his arms as he thought out loud to himself. "Hmm…What did I need to prepare next?"

Nami watched him think as she cleaned her face with a towel, before drinking the herbal tea prepared by Brook. Her captain suddenly yelled, "That's it! Breakfast!"

She chuckled. "I would like to take a shower and change my clothes first."

"Chopper said that you can't move from here, so no shower!" Luffy told firmly.

Nami pouted, "How can I get clean otherwise?"

"I will clean you again," he grinned.

Nami blushed, "No! I-I can move a little so I can do it myself."

Luffy pouted. "But I _want_ to clean you. Please Nami," he begged.

"Why did you suddenly become a pervert?!"

"I'm not a pervert. I love you!"

"Don't say that out of nowhere!" She flushed as red as a strawberry, while he just smiled to her.

Nami sipped her herbal tea as she wondered something.

"By the way Luffy, I didn't ask… How did you fell in love with me?"

Her captain blinked. "I don't know… I told Zoro and Brook that I wanted to touch your boobs and they told me that it was love."

Her eyes widened before she dropped her now empty cup (which Luffy caught) and yelled, "It's not love! It's just lust!"

"Lust?" Luffy tilted his head as he put her cup on Chopper's table.

Nami looked down, her bangs covering her eyes as she gripped her blanket. "It's when you want to touch a woman and do all sort of _lewd_ things to her. But you don't have to _love_ her for that. If you think you're in love because you want to touch me, then you're wrong!"

Luffy was startled when she said the last part angrily.

"Nami…"

"Get out. I don't want a horny pervert to take care of me…"

Her words seemed to hurt her more than Luffy as her hands were shaking uncontrollably.

Luffy stood up, moving his hat onto his head before he went out of the room.

Nami bit her lips as tears started to flow out. _"Why did I have to say that?! I'm such a big idiot! There is no way Luffy would take care of me for my body! There is no way he would love me for my body!"_

She felt heart-broken and just as she felt like she was about to sob, the door suddenly opened, a grinning Luffy reappearing behind.

"I brought your breakfast Nami! I made sure to not eat anything…I think."

"Lu…ffy?"

Luffy sat again beside her and put her breakfast on a stool next to the bed. Nami noticed the half-eaten bread but she ignored it.

"Luffy…why?"

"Why?" he furrowed his brows before grinning again. "You got angry when I talked about cleaning your body so I thought you wanted to eat first."

Nami blinked. She didn't know what she can say after hearing his logic. He surely didn't understand one bit of what she said earlier. She looked down as she thought, _"I think…I should apologize first?"_

"…Nami-swan. If you don't eat anything, your body won't get better. You should eat before shitty me…I mean shitty captain steal your food."

The navigator looked up at the familiar speech, mixed with what sounded like her captain's voice, only to see the same captain with his hair covering his right eye and his eyebrow somehow swirled like Sanji's.

He imitated the cook blowing some smoke from his mouth. "I heard…the growling stomach of a woman." His stomach growled right after.

Nami's expression distorted from the mix of emotions before she burst out laughing. "Hahahahaha… Luffy, no…the..the last bit was too much…pfft, hahahaha!"

Luffy then stretched his nose and puffed his chest. "Hey Nami! I will tell you how I managed to steal the plates of my comrades _just_ under their eyes and almost got killed by Zoro after dropping some mayonnaise on his pants!"

"That's not a lie," She continued laughing as she clenched her stomach. "Please stop! Hahahahaha… I will get sicker if I laugh like this!"

Luffy stood up, panicked. "What?! You will get sicker?! Doctoooor!" He ran around the sick bay before he stopped next to her. "Ah, that's me!"

"S-Stop, please… I can't take it…" Nami clutched her stomach as more tears came out, this time not because of guilt but purely laughter.

Luffy then calmed down, straightened up and put a hand under his chin after his irises grew bigger and turned light blue. "I hope Nami won't literally burst out from laughing. The walls of the room will turn red."

"Hahahahaha, that's exactly Robin. But I'm calming down since I actually imagined that morbid scene…" Nami panted with a bright smile on her face as she was lying back on the bed.

"Shishishi, like I thought…a big smile suit Nami more than a sad face."

Nami's blush came back tenfold after all these quick changes of moods.

Luffy brushed her bangs as he whispered, "You can get angry anytime but I really don't want you to be sad, okay?"

She turned her head away from him, her face still flushed as she whispered back, "Sorry… I shouldn't have said that earlier…"

Luffy grinned. "Don't mind! By the way Nami, I have two things to ask to you."

Nami turned back to him and blinked. "What?"

"Will you eat _everything_ on your plate?" he asked, pointing to her breakfast.

She smiled. "I don't think I will so you can have what will remain."

"Yeah!" Luffy exclaimed, his arms in the air.

"What's the other thing you wanted to ask?"

"I was curious about the thing between your legs."

"Eh?" Nami looked down, and discovered that her lower half got completely exposed after laughing and moving around too much.

"What's that called?" Luffy asked innocently.

Three seconds later, he was buried in the wall on the other side of the sick bay. Chopper will have a heart attack if he saw the damages here… But right now, someone else's heart was beating very fast as if it was about to explode.

"Moron…"

* * *

After Nami finished eating her breakfast (the rest eaten instantly by her captain), Luffy asked again if he could clean her body. She was still reluctant at first but she didn't care anymore since she knew he wouldn't do anything bad and trusted him.

Of course, she still had him blindfolded. Nami was surprised by her decision to let him continue sweeping the sweat off her body when she noticed the bulge on his shorts and the hot breaths he blew unconsciously on her.

Well, she was also breathing hotly and soaking in arousal so she couldn't really teach him a lesson about that. Her feelings towards Luffy were still confusing, but she was sure that it was more inclined toward love.

However, she was still ashamed that she yelled at him for lusting at her, when she is the one lusting without certain love right now.

She remembered that she could have washed by herself, but the navigator still ended up depending on her captain…

No matter how she looked at the current situation, they were not doing something innocent. After all, Luffy was rubbing her whole body with a wet towel as they breathed hard…with Nami guiding him since he couldn't see anything.

She even had to raise her bare ass for him as she lied on her front while Luffy slid the wet cloth on her booty.

When Luffy finished sweeping the sweat off her body, he went outside to bring her fresh clothes. He demanded which clothes she needed specifically and she just asked for one of his shirts and some panties, blushing about the last part.

Nami didn't want his shirt for especially _deep_ reasons. Most of her clothes were either short, stylish or tight. But what she needed right now was something simple, loose and long. So what's better than a man's shirt for that?

Luffy came back with a black shirt and pink panties, before Nami snatched the embarrassing cloth away from his sight. She told him to turn around before putting _only_ his shirt on. She needed to do something about her dripping pussy before wearing her panties…

"Finally over." Luffy sat sloppily down on the bed.

"Luffy…you can go now. I'd like to rest some more time," Nami lied. She just wanted to take care of her arousal.

But her captain smirked. "I will go away if you kiss me."

Nami blushed. "W-What? I can't Luffy! I can't kiss you when I'm not sure about my feelings…"

"Hmm? Then I will kiss you."

"Are you listening to me?!"

"I already kissed you so what's the problem?" he tilted his head.

Nami blinked. It took her a full minute to realize what he was talking about. She leaned in and kissed his cheek.

"N-Now you're satisfied right…?"

"Yeah! But…why did you change your decision?"

Nami mumbled, "I thought you wanted to kiss my lips, moron…"

Luffy blinked. "Lips?" His eyes trailed down to her pink lips. It looked oddly delicious… He licked his own lips before grabbing her waist with both hands and leaning his mouth toward hers.

"Wha-?!" Nami immediately covered his mouth with her hand. "I told you that I can't, Luffy!"

Luffy groaned. Just as Nami thought that she managed to save her first kiss, her captain still leaned to her lips and kissed her hand…trapped between their mouths.

The navigator blushed as the captain's head was _too_ close for comfort, but he was showering only the palm of her hand with his kisses. Did he know that he was doing indirect kisses…? Or was he doing that to make her pull her hand away so that her lips would be bare to him? She didn't know.

Nami just did her best to stay like this for three minutes until Luffy stopped.

"Namiiii…" he whined with slightly hazy eyes before he licked his lips again.

His navigator actually did the same with her lips and said, "Just…wait a little longer…"

"If I wait, you'll kiss me?"

Nami didn't answer. One hand discreetly went between her legs as she just stared at him. Luffy didn't notice earlier but she was actually kissing him back behind her hand after the first minute.

Every fiber of her body was saying that she loves him, but her mind wasn't as sure. Even though she wanted him to hold her so much, she couldn't imagine herself say _"I love you"_ right now.

One more push… one more push and she was sure she will be able to return Luffy's feelings. If needed she will have to break the last wall herself.

Nami slid her middle finger in her pussy but suppressed her moans. She fantasized Luffy and her...hugging, kissing and making love intensely in this room. She felt like she was close to open her heart completely to him…when something soft was placed on her head. It was her captain's most precious straw-hat.

"Keep it for me. I will definitely come back! I want to love you as much as I can after all." Luffy kissed her cheek, near her lips.

Nami stopped her finger as she flustered.

"You're my most precious treasure. I will give you LOTS of hugs and kisses later so prepare yourself, Nami!" he exclaimed before running outside.

Nami stared at the door for a few second before she fell back on the bed and sighed. She pressed his straw-hat against her bosom as if she wanted it to calm her heart.

"Moron…I love you…"

A huge weight was lifted from her heart before Nami slid again her middle finger inside her.

"I hope he will come back really soon… _Mmmm_ …Luffy~…"

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 **Was it cheesy? Don't hesitate to tell me. I was actually more focused on the humor at first so I didn't plan the romance. I only planned how it will end. That's why it took me a long time to find an idea in chapter 4. This chapter too, nothing was planned beside Sanji's nosebleed. I did the romance as I wrote so it turned out like that. I didn't find it bad personally, but I want your opinion on that.**

 **From now on, most of the things are already planned so it will go smoothly. There would be three to five chapters left, depending on how much LuNa and ZoRo scenes I will write. ZoRo scenes will mostly look like the one in the first chapter so don't ask for a 100% ZoRo chapter. I want to end this fic as fast as I can. That way, I can start working more on Master and Servant (yeah I didn't forget about it ^^).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone, it's been almost two months since I updated this story. First I would like to apologize since it should have been updated WAY sooner, but last month I was hospitalized for one week because I had pneumothorax! Don't ask me why, I'm not a smoker or anything like that. It just happened suddenly when I was drinking coffee. Anyway, after one hard week, I came back at home but I had no will to write anything for the next two weeks. And it was only today that I decided to finish writing this chapter (which was 70% complete in January). Again, sorry for those who waited as I can understand their feelings, since the amount of updates for LuNa fics these days have been lower. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Ahhhh~ I'm tired…" Usopp muttered as he sat back to back with Brook tiredly on the lawn deck. "I never thought that taking care of people would be so hard…"

"This is clearly not our forte. We somehow managed because we had five brains but still… AH! I don't have a brain so it was four!"

Usopp sighed. "We really need to thank Sanji and all someday. I mean those four are practically the brains of our crew and we learned well enough that we are helpless without them…and their skills."

"That's true…" Brook said.

Luffy walked toward the two and sat down next to them as he asked. "Are you okay? You look almost dead."

"Luffy-san…I _am_ dead," Brook informed, pointing at himself.

"We're just tired…"

"How are the others?"

Usopp answered, "We left Sanji at the hospital. We will bring him back afternoon."

Brook then said, "Chopper-san went back to sleep so I thought I might rest a little."

Luffy nodded. "Nami said that she wanted to sleep again so I left her."

Usopp yawned. "Robin has her _husband_ so she should be okay. Then again, **he** looked pretty frustrated."

Luffy tilted his head. "Why is Zoro frustrated?"

"You're too young to know that Luffy," Usopp muttered tiredly.

"Usopp-san, you're the same age as Luffy-san you know?'

"Anyway Luffy, if you have free time, can you go help Franky? He might need a few hands."

Luffy looked up in thought before he grinned. "Okay. Nami wants to be alone for some time so I was bored. Where is Franky?"

* * *

Nami stared at the ceiling of the sick bay as she was lying on the bed, waiting for Luffy to come back to her. She took care of her arousal earlier and wore the panties her captain brought, before waiting eagerly for him. His last words were repeating over and over in her head…

" _I will give you LOTS of hugs and kisses later so prepare yourself!"_

She licked her lips at the expectation. He was always faithful to his promises after all. The small headache caused by her fever wasn't affecting her desire even a bit. She reminded herself to answer back to his confession too…

After one whole hour of painful waiting, Luffy finally came back to her.

"Oh, you're already awake Nami?"

" _I never went to sleep idiot…"_ she thought as she slowly sat up.

"Franky got angry at me because I broke some things, shishishishi. I got bored again so I came back here."

"Yeah…" Nami responded mindlessly before she pouted. "Luffy, you didn't forget something?"

"What?" he tilted his head.

"You promised that you will give me something as soon as you come back. But looks like you forgot about it…"

Luffy blinked for a few moments until his mind realized what she was talking about. A smirk formed on his face. He walked toward the bed and sat down next to her.

To Nami's delight, her captain quickly pulled her into a tight hug and buried his head into her neck, breathing her scent like an addictive drug. Nami bit her lower lip to suppress her voice from coming out.

Luffy pulled his head away from her neck and stared at Nami, their lips way too close for comfort.

Nami closed her eyes as if to calm herself, before she asked, "Are you sure you want to do this? You might get sick too Luffy."

Luffy blinked. "You can get sick from a kiss?"

"No idiot. I have a fever so you might catch it if…you kiss me."

"Shishishi, I never caught a cold so I don't think I will catch one now."

Nami sighed. "You should worry a little about yourself."

"If I can kiss you, I don't mind being sick," Luffy grinned.

Nami's cheeks flushed red. Her eyes got cloudy as she brushed her lips slightly over his.

"Then don't make me wait anymore…"

As soon as those words came out of Nami's mouth, Luffy pressed his lips against hers. They both lost themselves in the experience of their first kiss, as electric jolts ran through their bodies.

Nami moved her arms around Luffy's neck and arched her back against him for more contact, as her lips smothered his. The two of them sighed deeply at the embrace, soft chest pressed against hard one while both looked like they relished each second of this precious moment.

The waiting had made them so impatient that they started kissing passionately in mere seconds, instinctively using even their slick members from inside their mouths. Their kiss got really sultry when it turned into a tongue fight as they glanced with lust filled eyes at each other. But their aroused bodies were put aside in their minds, even as Nami's stiff nipples pressed against Luffy's hard chest.

Nami couldn't believe how good her captain was at kissing, despite not even knowing about the act of doing lip-to-lip before this morning.

She also couldn't remember _why_ she put her hand between their lips to stop Luffy from kissing her earlier… It felt so fucking good! Kissing Luffy and lapping his tongue with hers inside each other's mouth felt like a long desired dream that became reality! Her mind was turning numb. She whispered the words that came from the bottom of her heart.

"Luffy…I love you…"

Luffy's eyes widened at her words as warm butterflies fluttered in his stomach. He pressed Nami more against him and kissed her hungrily, which she responded back with the same intensity.

They had to separate to breathe a little before going back to another hot and intense kissing session. They went on and on, and stopped _only_ after half an hour!

Nami panted. "If you don't get sick after this… _haah_ …you would really be a monster…though I wouldn't be surprised."

Luffy unconsciously licked the trail of saliva that was flowing from the corner of her mouth.

Nami didn't think anything when he did that, but she got really embarrassed when he stared at her cleavage with hazy eyes.

"I want to touch your boobs," he uttered.

She pulled his cheeks. "Don't get full of yourself. If you think I will accept all of your selfish requests, you're wrong."

Luffy could only smile since Nami sounded barely angry when she said that. He got thirty minutes full of kisses and plenty of _'I love you'_ from Nami. So he can wait before asking more.

Just as they were about to go for another kiss, they heard a knock on the door.

"Luffy! Nami! I will enter inside!" Usopp told before opening the door. He was carrying Chopper like a doll in his arms.

Nami was already lying back on the bed when the sharpshooter entered, while Luffy pouted…until he saw their doctor.

"Oh, Chopper! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm getting better," he reassured him, albeit tiredly. "I healed enough to do my work so I want to make a few things. I need to be sure if the virus got expelled from our body."

"And I'm here to help him!" Usopp said smugly, pointing at himself.

"By the way, how are you feeling right now Nami?" the reindeer asked as Usopp sat on the doctor's chair and put Chopper on the table.

"Great! I'm feeling so well that I don't know if I can get better," Nami said with a bright smile. _"Love sure does miracles."_

Usopp blinked. "She is right. Nami looks way healthier than you Chopper. It's weird since your body should be sturdier. Maybe throwing water on your body like you told us was a bad idea? After all you're furry."

"No. Being furry is not a problem…"

"Then how can you explain that _both_ Nami and Robin are healing faster than you?" Usopp asked.

Chopper frowned since he couldn't find an answer.

Nami blinked as she wondered how Robin got better without love like her. She still wasn't told that Robin and Zoro were going out. However, she remembered hearing that Zoro was taking care of the archeologist in her sickness. So she thought that maybe, love bloomed for them too at the same time…?

Luffy yawned. "I'm feeling sleepy too…"

Usopp then told him, "You can go sleep a little. I can take care of both Nami and Chopper so don't worry!"

"Okay! ~ZZZzzzzzzzzzzzz~"

"You're too fast! Go sleep on a bed!" Usopp kicked Luffy out of the sick bay, while yelling that he doesn't have enough energy to babysit him along with sick people.

Nami chuckled while Chopper smiled at her.

"You know… Seeing Nami sick on a bed reminds me of the first time we met at Drum."

Nami grinned as she remembered about the past too. "You're right. It's funny that I can't recall how sick I was then, even though I was way closer to death's door than this time. I would have surely died if we didn't happen to meet you and Doctorine."

Chopper blinked. "What do you mean by ' _happen to meet'_ us?"

Nami blinked back. "What? Did I say something weird?"

"No…you just sounded like you met Doctorine and me by pure luck…"

"Isn't that the case? We found the island by pure luck without the log pose or any map. Then Luffy and Sanji-kun used that rope to go to the castle and got me treated right?"

Chopper's eyes widened before he started to sweat. Nami noticed the reindeer's reaction and the room slowly got all tense.

Usopp was looking back and forth between Nami and Chopper as he didn't know what the problem was. Sure he discovered the sole rope connecting to the castle along with the people of Drum for the first time, and after Luffy and Sanji went to the top, but he assumed that Luffy and Sanji somehow found it before them.

Chopper then asked, "Nami…you didn't see Luffy and Sanji's wounds after you woke up?"

Nami frowned as if she just came to notice something weird, now. "Knowing them they must have got the injuries by doing something stupid…?"

"I don't know what Sanji did to get that…but he had six broken ribs, a cracked spine and he lost a lot of blood."

Usopp hissed loudly while Nami's eyes widened. Now that she thought about it, Sanji could hardly move after the fight against Wapol and she had to literally drag him with Vivi's help. She thought that it was because of the fight…

Chopper continued, "And Luffy… What Luffy had wasn't nearly as worse as Sanji or you."

Nami sighed in slight relief.

"But… I think you and Sanji had it easy compared to him."

Nami immediately sat up, as her and Usopp's eyes widened.

"What do you mean Chopper?!" Nami almost yelled.

Usopp interrupted him before he could talk. "Wait a minute Chopper! It doesn't make sense. You just said that Luffy didn't have anything worse than Nami and Sanji. So how…?"

Chopper looked down as if trying to think if he should tell them or not, especially to Nami (or Sanji if he was here).

Since he didn't know his captain that much at that time, he might have guessed that Luffy already told about his exploit… But Luffy isn't someone to brag about his great feats. He would surely not care, whether they know or not about what he did. But the problem would be _"How Nami and Sanji would react, knowing that they didn't even give as much as a thanks to Luffy for what he did?"_ Chopper looked back at Nami who was looking at him with worried eyes.

"...Sorry Nami. I can't…"

Usopp looked surprised. Just what happened to make Chopper want to hide the truth? His brain started working at a fast pace.

" _Wait a minute. There should be some big reason. Something that might hurt Nami if she heard about it, I'm sure! Let's think a little… The creaziest thing that could have happened there would be that Luffy climbed…that steep, frozen…f-five thousand meters mountain…w-with his bare hands while carrying Nami and Sanji... No that's impossible!"_ Usopp started to sweat profusely as his pessimistic mindset had actually nailed the truth.

" _Is it just me or a lot of things make sense now…?! If that's the truth, we really need to hide it from Nami and Sanji. I would dig a hole and hide inside it for the rest of my life if I learned something like that at their place. It's been two years but Luffy never even asked for a small thanks and I'm sure he even forgot about it. Luffy! You're the man! Franky would be crying if he knew about this. On the other hand Nami and Sanji have been acting like always, without knowing the truth for two whole years, and worse they are beating him daily without restraints. Digging a hole wouldn't feel enough for them… Nami might also break down since she kinda loves Luffy."_

"Why Chopper?! Just what happened to Luffy?!"

Usopp stood up and got between Nami and Chopper. "Na-Nami! I agree with Chopper! Things of the past should remain in the past. There is no point in knowing what happened after such a long time."

Nami frowned anxiously. This whole matter was worrying her. What if Luffy almost died saving her? Well that was not anything new but she at least need to know about it. She had the right to know!

"Chopper…tell me…" she ordered.

The reindeer gulped. "If it's just about what I saw, I can tell you."

"Oi Chopper!" Usopp tried to stop him.

"Just listen. You will surely understand everything with what I will say, but no one will _truly_ understand unless they had the same experience. So what I will say will be like a glimpse of what Luffy had to go through."

Nami slowly nodded, almost in fear.

Chopper looked down at his table. "Those were the simple diagnosis of Luffy's body when we treated him. His body was almost completely frozen. Surely because he wasn't wearing a coat in that blizzard, when we found him. A normal person would have had fourth-degree frostbite all over his body… But the worst part was that his hands and legs were severely damaged. Especially the tip of his fingers and toes were horrible. Again, if it was a normal person, he would have lost all his fingers."

Usopp hissed again before he made sure his fingers were still there. Nami cringed at the thought, but she couldn't see what was so bad that Chopper had to hide it from her.

"When I first saw you three, you were on the snow in front of the castle…but the odd thing was that… you were near the edge of the peak."

Nami gasped at that.

"Only Luffy was conscious. You were on his back and Sanji was lying before him. I saw him when he collapsed on the snow. I noticed that the snow under you two was starting to slide from the peak so I ran and saved you before you fell. It was at that moment that I noticed fresh trails of blood on the side of the mountain, going downward…"

Everything fell into places for the navigator as she stared with wide eyes at the reindeer, slightly hoping that he was joking. Usopp slapped his hand over his eyes as it was all like he imagined.

Nami looked down and gripped her sheets. "So…you mean that Luffy climbed the mountain while carrying two people, went through such a hellish experience to save me…and I didn't even care about it?!"

"It's not your fault!" Usopp told her as she shook in self-loathing. "I'm sure not even Sanji knew about that!"

"Yeah, it's not your fault if you didn't know!" Chopper told too. "You can blame me for not telling you, Nami. I didn't know Luffy much at that time so I thought he would have told you himself… It wasn't until now that I realized you didn't know anything."

Nami calmed down a little before she said, "I need to talk with that idiot."

Chopper nodded. "We will call him after we finish our work here. Rest a little until then."

* * *

"Oi! Nami!" Luffy exclaimed happily as he opened the door and ran to her side after closing it. "You called me?"

Nami didn't say anything. Luffy sat by her side and pecked her lips, his arm pulling her closer as it went around her waist.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked worriedly as she was still silent.

"Luffy…Do you remember of Drum?" she finally talked.

"Drum? …Ah! You mean Chopper's homeland! Of course I remember. That granny there was scary as hell."

"Yeah. You took me to her place and saved me…"

"Shishishi, it was granny that saved you. Not me," Luffy grinned.

"But if it wasn't for you, I would have died before seeing her."

Now he blinked. "What did I do?"

"You saved me moron!"

Luffy crossed his arms and looked up, thinking hard. "Hmmmm… Ah! You mean the white bears? That was also thanks to Sanji. He sacrificed himself to save us from the avalanche you know!" he grinned again.

"Really? Well, um…I mean after that!"

Luffy thought hard again. Nami sweat dropped as the conversation was turning less and less serious.

"After that we took Chopper and left the island."

The ginger-haired navigator snapped. "That happened MUCH later! You went too far ahead! What? You even forgot about Wapol?!"

"Who's that?" he tilted his head.

Nami lowered her head in depression. She was right to ask if he remembered about what happened there before. Otherwise it would have been awkward.

She breathed deeply once before asking him seriously. "Why didn't you tell me that you climbed a frozen mountain to help us?"

When Luffy blinked, she was ready to clobber him, but he looked up and said, "Ah yeah…that happened too."

"…Why didn't you tell me?"

"Hmmm…I just forgot," he said nonchalantly.

A vein popped on Nami's head but she did her best to calm down. She needed to thank him, not beat the crap out of him.

She took his hands in hers and asked him of something she thought was an unnecessary question.

"Did it hurt?"

He blinked again. "I don't know. I just remember that it was really cold."

Nami looked down. Maybe it was so cold that he couldn't feel his limbs? But she can't imagine how it would feel to move like that. And touching hard rock with frosted hands should feel really nasty. She brushed the palms of his hands lightly with her thumbs.

"Nami, it tickles!"

She smiled. At least, it didn't seem to have affected his sense of touch. Nami released his hands before hugging him.

"Thank you Luffy. It's really late but, I want to thank you so much. And for all the unfair things I did to you, I can listen to one of your requests," she winked to him.

Luffy rubbed her head. "You don't need to thank me. We are comrades."

Nami pulled away before she dug her index finger into his chest. "I will tell you mister that EVEN comrades need to thank each other for doing so much! AND I'm not just a comrade for you anymore. So don't say that again when it's just about the two of us!"

The young captain gulped before he nodded. Nami smiled and hugged him again for a few seconds.

"So what's your request?" she asked.

Luffy grinned before he moved his head and whispered to her ear.

 _ **To be continued.**_

* * *

 **Sorry guys! You would hate me right now but I had no choice but stop here to not make this chapter too long. In return, you will have everything next chapter (which will probably be the final chapter). And though this is a cliffhanger, the answer about what Luffy will say should be obvious if you read back the previous chapter (just saying so that you won't expect something great).**


	7. Chapter 7

**Last chapter. Nothing more to say. Enjoy~**

* * *

Luffy leaned toward Nami as his mouth hovered close to her ear. Brushing his cheek against hers, he whispered while smirking playfully.

"I want to touch your boobs."

Nami sighed as she had half-expected him to ask that. But that didn't stop her cheeks from reddening a little. And when she thought about it, this request was somewhat a little fair…

She grabbed the hem of her black shirt, which was borrowed from Luffy, and lifted it only a few inches before looking at her captain.

"You can touch only with your hands, okay?" she told him, making Luffy nod.

Now Nami lifted the hem, fast, but still a little slow, giving Luffy enough time to see her as she exposed what he had already seen when he cleaned her sweat.

Luffy gulped when he saw her pink panties, and stared, until Nami flashed her tits. She stopped lifting her shirt right above her breasts and he was in awe as he looked at her.

The first time had brought nothing but curiosity when he laid his eyes on his navigator's bare breasts. But now, he felt many more emotions added to that. The instant reaction of his lower member made him very eager to feel them.

"You can touch them anytime," Nami told as she stared at his face with slight embarrassment.

Luffy nodded. He brought his hands toward her chest and brushed his palm _slightly_ on the soft and firm roundness of her mounds.

Nami sighed hotly as his touch left trail of fire on her skin. She started to yearn for more. An impatient whimper coming from her mouth was enough to give Luffy, the courage of acting completely on his desires.

The straw-hat navigator moaned when Luffy dug his fingers into her flesh. He just intended to cup her breasts and squeeze a little, but he never imagined that it would be _this_ soft! He unconsciously licked his lips and continued to fondle Nami's tits, moving them around, pressing them together, and feeling their weights on his hands.

The captain and his navigator stared at each other with half lidded eyes. They breathed short and warm breaths.

Nami sighed in pleasure when Luffy's calloused hands squeezed her breasts, again. The hands that were almost ruined when he climbed the Drum Rock. It was only natural to let her precious captain touch her soft breasts, as thanks for his selfless act. She leaned in and pecked his lips, before Luffy's attention turned to her hardened pink nipples. He licked his lips again.

As if she knew what he was about to do, Nami put a hand on his chest.

"No, Luffy. Only your hands."

Luffy didn't answer. He just moved his hands and took the tip of her breasts between his thumb and index finger before he rolled them. Nami's blissful reaction encouraged him to be bolder as he pulled her nipples, pinched them, and rolled them again between his fingers.

" _Hngh…_ Luffy!"

Nami suddenly grabbed a handful of Luffy's hair and pulled him to her, smacking her lips against his. They kissed deeply with their tongues as Luffy continued to fondle her.

Nami thought that they might have gone too far. How could she stop when she was starting to moisten down there, and Luffy's erection was clearly visible in his pants? There was no stopping for her, or Luffy, and she didn't mind honestly. However, she should have remembered about the time.

"Ow! Guys, I brought our lunch! Assemble on the dining room ASAP!" Franky yelled from the deck.

At those words, Nami's eyes widened while Luffy's face distorted in a mix of happiness and dread. Soon enough, Franky knocked on the door of the sick bay and entered. He was quite surprised to see Luffy sitting on the bed, his arms on his knees and his head lowered in depression, as if he was told that all the meat of the world disappeared. Nami was hiding under the blanket.

'Oi, Luffy! I brought the lunch you know?" Franky repeated since he assumed that Luffy didn't hear him, else he would be devouring the food already.

Luffy sighed, uncharacteristically, and stood up before walking toward the dining room.

Franky blinked as Luffy walked past him. He looked at Nami who was still hiding under her cover.

"What's wrong sis? I heard that you were almost healed. You still can't stand up?"

Nami poked her head out of her cover and said with a smile, her face flushed. "Yeah I still feel a little weak. Just put my lunch on the table, I will eat it a little later."

Franky shrugged and did what he was told.

Truthfully, Nami just _couldn't_ go outside of the room. Her peaked nipples were so visible on Luffy's big shirt, that it was unthinkable of going outside like this. She would prefer death to that. Still, she felt lucky that the time stopped them. They might have gone all the way even though she had a fever. The last thing she wanted was to make Luffy sick. She smiled though at the thought that she could just take care of him if that happened.

* * *

After lunch, Luffy brought Chopper into the sick bay so that the doctor can prepare more medicine for Nami and the others. Nami was amused to see Luffy help Chopper for moving him around, as the doctor gave the directions.

A knock was heard on the door, and all three were surprised to see Robin enter inside, looking more energetic than ever.

"Robin!" Luffy and Chopper exclaimed happily.

Robin smiled. "Looks like everyone is getting better. I didn't see Sanji on the ship though…"

"Forget that. How did you recover so fast?!" Nami yelled in surprise.

"Fufu. Let's just say that my lover took great care of me…surprisingly."

"Lover?!"

"Ah, now that you talk about it, I remember that Zoro said something like that when we fell sick," Chopper said.

"You were lovers?!"

Robin laughed softly at Nami's reaction. "For quite a long time I should say. If we managed to hide it from you, then it's safe to say that no one had noticed before."

Nami was looking at her, mouth agape at the revelation.

"Luffy, I can take care of Nami and Chopper. Zoro and the others were all about to go on the island and I'm sure you would want to go too."

"Really?! I will go!"

"Wait a minute Luffy," Chopper stopped him. "Bring me with you. They might go see Sanji at the hospital and I want to come too."

Robin blinked. "He was at the hospital?"

It was clear that Zoro didn't bother giving any information about the cook.

"You sure? You're still sick," Luffy told him.

"It's not like I will walk around. I will be a burden but bear with me."

"Okay!" Luffy grinned before he placed Chopper on his head and stormed outside.

When Robin turned to look at Nami, she was surprised to see her sporting a sad face while looking at the door Luffy left. She smirked.

"Maybe you wanted Luffy to remain?" she stated more than asked.

"Eh? W-What? I don't see what you're t-talking about!"

Robin smiled even more.

A few seconds later, Nami sighed.

"Looks like _I_ can't hide my relationship from you."

"So…when did it happen?" Robin asked.

"We just started going out this morning. A lot happened in a few hours, and I don't know how to explain."

"You don't have too. I'm just happy that this finally happened. I was making bets with Zoro about when you two would hook up. But since you took forever, Zoro forced Luffy to take care of you. I think it worked out way better than he imagined."

Nami blushed at the thought that Zoro and Robin noticed her feelings way before she did. Usopp also learned it recently, but she didn't know about that.

The navigator wanted to change subjects, so she asked, "How did you recover so fast? Luffy also took great care of me, but Chopper said I should be healed by tomorrow morning. And you recovered before Sanji-kun, so that's saying a lot."

"You want to know?" the archeologist said playfully.

"Yeah!" Nami nodded.

Robin leaned toward her and whispered something that made Nami's face turn deep red.

"Wait! How could it…?!"

"You didn't know? I'm saying the truth. I've read it in a book, and when I told Zoro, he didn't even hesitate for one second."

Nami's face was flushed as she looked troubled. So…it was safe?

Robin smiled and said, "You should see with Luffy when he comes back. Knowing him, I'm sure he would be happy to do it."

Nami looked away as she mumbled, "You're telling me…"

* * *

The sun was already setting when Luffy came back to Nami. Apparently, Robin told him that the navigator needed his help urgently.

"Nami! Robin said that there is way to heal you faster!" Luffy exclaimed with a big grin, but it made Nami blush for some reason.

"Yeah, I know…"

"So? What is it?"

Nami looked away as Luffy blinked at her silence.

"Nami?"

"Don't mind, it's nothing," she forced a smile.

Luffy stared skeptically at her with narrowed eyes and a small pout. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not!"

"You're lying!"

They glared at each other, but Nami sighed. "Okay, I was lying."

"Why did you lie?" he tilted his head.

"Well…I will heal tomorrow morning anyway. So it's not really necessary, you see."

"Better be safe!" Luffy said something intelligent, for once.

But Nami looked away again with red cheeks as she mumbled, "I still have doubt on the 'safe' part…"

"What do you mean?"

Silence filled the room again. Luffy clenched his teeth and started to whine.

"Namiiii! Just tell me what it is!"

After another few seconds of silence, Luffy heard faintly.

"…ex."

"Huh?" he leaned his ear toward her.

"It's sex!" she yelled with her face as red as his cardigan.

Luffy blinked, before he tilted his head in ignorance.

Nami face palmed. She tried to say it differently. "We have to mate…"

"Oh!" Luffy tapped his palm with his fist. He lived most of his life surrounded by animals and beasts so he knew that. "Wait. We need to make babies to heal you? That's stupid."

"We don't need to make babies! Just the process of making babies…"

For Luffy, that didn't make sense, but he just shrugged.

He muttered to himself, "So…I just have to stick my thing inside Nami…"

Something sparked inside Luffy at those words. He remembered that it was exactly what he wanted to do the morning when he was fondling her boobs!

He suddenly became excited, aroused, and smirked as he stared at Nami with hungry eyes.

"Let's do it! Now!"

"It's pointless. I told you that I will recover by morning. There is no point in doing that now," Nami said calmly, unaware of Luffy's rousing desire.

However, Luffy was intent on making her realize it by pinning her to the bed and say shamelessly, "You got poisoned by a mushroom so I will heal you with my mushroom!"

Nami's eyes widened as she looked at the bulge in his pants, her blush spreading all the way to her ears.

"It's making me even less want to do it!" she yelled with sharp teeth as she pushed his head away.

"Nami!"

"Shut up Luffy! I'm not doing it in the sick bay at this time of the day, okay?! Anyone could come inside!"

 _ **Meanwhile outside…**_

"Don't worry! This mushroom is not poisonous Nami!"

"I don't care! That's not the problem! And I'm sick of that word so don't you dare say it again!"

Usopp sweat-dropped. "What the heck is going on inside?"

"I don't know. Maybe Luffy-san is forcing Nami-san to eat a mushroom?"

"He is pretty sadistic huh…"

 _ **Back inside…**_

"Listen Luffy… If you really want to do it, then could you wait until tonight?" Nami bit her lower lip as Luffy looked firmly at her. She was cupping his cheeks as she was still trapped under him, between his arms and legs on the bed.

"Why?"

"You just want to do it right?"

Luffy looked away with a pout, sweating bullets. "N-No. I only want to heal you…"

Nami looked at him skeptically, like he did earlier to her, and sighed.

"No matter if we do it or not, I will surely recover by morning. So if we do sex…well…it will only be for the sake of it," she averted her eyes from him in embarrassment. "And if you want to do it with that in mind, then I'm all for it. Because I want to make love too."

Luffy smiled and kissed her cheek. "Okay, then. Tonight!"

"Be gentle okay?"

"Yeah!"

They kissed each other as the sun set completely.

Meanwhile, Zoro and Robin were humping on the floor of the Women's quarters as if they had no worry of being found.

"Mmmm, Zoro! I just recovered so don't be too rough."

"Shut up and just spread your ass. I was already pent up before you got sick. If you think I will let you go after doing it once, you're wrong. And I got to show that I'm happier than that shitty cook!"

At that time, the shitty cook was still in the hospital.

"This is heaven! Paradise! I don't mind being sick for my life! Ahh~ there is nothing better than being surrounded by nurses. I'm sure that shitty Marimo would never experience something this blissful! Go to hell marimo! I will never forgive you for taking away my Robin-chwaan!" he wailed at the last sentence.

 _ **END**_

* * *

 **Sorry guys if you thought this was too short or if you wanted a lemon. I never promised one XD**

 **Actually it was in my plans when I started writing the first chapter, but after writing so many lemons, I feel like I'm writing the same thing again and again when it's a "normal" sex scene. I doubt I will ever write a lemon if there is nothing NEW about it. Don't worry, I've got so much ideas for my one-shots collection (currently writing 2) that you might call me the LuNa smut master one day XD**

 **By the way, I will start a fic called "Seductive bet" (title may change). It was supposed to be in the one-shot collection (so M-rated), but it was too long, so my friend Davidjoker told me to make it into a fic of 3-4 chapters. I will do that before writing Master and Servant. I hope you enjoyed this fic and will tell me what you liked exactly. The romance, the humor, the plot, or a certain scene? It will surely help me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong. So that I can progress even further.**


End file.
